


In the Name of the Moon

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cause sparkles, Everyone in well tailored suits, F/F, F/M, HE IS THE ONE CALLED SCION MOON, Hanzo is a mfing Magic Girl, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loosely based on Sailor Moon, M/M, Magic is Real, Medium Burn, Multi, Mystery Man Jesse McCree, Noodle Dragons, Rainbows, Sailor Moon AU, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Sparkles, The power of friendship, did I mention sparkles, magic girl AU, multi-chapter, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Hanzo Shimada once lived a normal life.He spent his days working at a children’s museum planetarium, exploring the stars behind the safety of a microphone. Outside of a handful of acquaintances and a few coworkers, he had no real close friends to speak of. There was the cowboy, of course, but he could never find the right words around him. After work he would hit the gym until exhaustion overtook him and let him fall into a dreamless sleep. Hanzo lived a very normal, if boring, life.But then on his 38th birthday, two dragons just had to show up and ruin everything.





	In the Name of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I miss McHanzo so much I'M BRINGING OUR BOYS BACK AND TAKING Y'ALL WITH ME
> 
>  
> 
> [But first, everyone sing along!](https://youtu.be/5txHGxJRwtQ)

Running over rooftops was nowhere as easy as movies made it out to be.

For starters, it was _terrifying_.

In all of Hanzo’s thirty-eight years, he never once considered what was on top of buildings. He, like so many others, assumed when comics and anime show heroes leaping from empty rooftop to empty rooftop that it was close to reality. Not so. For starters, not a single damn building in the entire city was the same height. Not only was he jumping over alleyways far, far above the ground, but sometimes he had to do it while moving up or down. And then there were all the things on roofs! Water towers! Solar panel farms! Power lines! Antennas! Unspeakable bird remains! Even if he got a clear run, there was no guarantee that the roof he was jumping onto wouldn’t be covered in shrapnel.

That wasn’t the worst part. No, the worst part was that _he was good at it_.

To Hanzo it made no sense. He was nearing middle-age. He had a doctorate in astrophysics. He unironically owned a tweed suit with leather patches on the elbows. But even as his brain screamed every time he took a leap of faith, his legs always knew where to land. His hands always grabbed onto the correct handholds before he plummeted to his death. Once he even climbed up a fire escape within seconds and he _still_ didn’t know how he did that. There was something inside him, something far deeper and far older that knew exactly what to do.

No, Hanzo was wrong. _That_ was the worst part.

Hanzo Shimada wasn’t himself anymore.

He had planned a lovely evening of heavy drinking and ignoring the recent flood of memories-that-weren’t-his-memories-but-were-his-memories when he caught sight of the shadow in the corner of his eye. It moved as soon as he looked—it always did—but that didn’t stop him from tracking the shadow through the empty streets. At least this time he was still wearing his gym clothes while doing the whole running-across-rooftops thing. The one time he tried to do heroics in a parka with ski pants did not go well.  

The shadow took a sudden turn into a side-alley and Hanzo followed without thought. He darted after it, doing his best to ignore the fact that he didn’t feel tired despite coming straight from the gym. His lungs should have been burning, his muscles screaming, but the same force compelling him to run was keeping his body in check. There was a time when he had feared this unknown power residing within him. Now, he filed it away with all the other crazy things that had happened recently in his life and chose to focus on the matter at hand, like the fact that the shadow had run straight into a dead-end.

This was his chance.

Or a trap.

Either way, Hanzo knew what he had to do.

Hanzo leapt off the edge of the roof, his body silhouetted against the full moon for only a second before he fell. But that second was all he needed.

Moonlight wrapped around his body, seeped into his gym clothes and filled him with power. In a blinding flash his clothes unraveled into thin strips of light that fluttered in the night air. Hanzo had only that brief second to think about how extremely naked he was before the ribbons of light wrapped back around his body and exploded in a cloud of prismatic colors. What were once his gym clothes had transformed into a far more striking outfit humming with the power of moonlight. A finely tailored grey and blue pinstriped pants-and-vest combo with a button down white shirt, sleeves rolled up, with fine leather gloves and matching blue tie. Only when his feet touched the ground did the final part of his outfit appear: a black domino mask around his eyes.

Hanzo wasn’t himself anymore.

No, he was someone far better.

At the other end of the alleyway the shadows roared, twisting around to face Hanzo with an endless sea of eyes. The shadows leapt towards him and yet again Hanzo was overwhelmed with the feeling that he should say something cool before striking it down. Some sort of catch phrase. Maybe work the Moon in there, he wasn’t sure. Instead he settled for summoning a bow made of moonlight in his hands and lunging forward to meet the creature.

Logically, Hanzo knew that a lifetime of going to an archery club once a week shouldn’t give him the skills he displayed in combat. Yet he flowed around the monster with impeccable timing, firing a volley of arrows into the beast while dodging every strike. Each arrow he fired struck deep into the shadow’s eyes with a precision he would kill for during his normal life. When only the largest eye in the middle remained, Hanzo felt the skin on his left arm prickle. The dragons were hungry.

Hanzo lifted his bow and aimed at the enormous bloodshot eye staring right through him. He shouted the words burned into his soul long ago, releasing the bound spirits within him.

“ _Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”_

The world turned sky blue as the two dragon spirits tore themselves from his soul and flew at the shadow with their jaws wide open. Hanzo looked away before they begun their work tearing and devouring the shadow until nothing remained. He had only watched the dragons feast once before, which was enough for a lifetime. Mercifully, the shrieks of the shadow were cut short, filling the alley with blessed silence.

And the sound of someone clapping.

“Bravo! Bravo! Beautiful work as always, sugar! You and me, we make one hell of a team.”

Hanzo prided himself for not jumping at the sound of the Mystery Man’s voice even though he knew the alley had been empty mere seconds ago. The first few times the Mystery Man had caught him off guard, but now that their encounters were past the double-digits Hanzo learned to expect him. He turned just enough to face his one-man audience. “Team? You didn’t do anything.”

The Mystery Man wore a similar well-tailored blue and grey suit, but unlike Hanzo, he had a diamond patterned grey half-cape over his left arm, a similar blue scarf over his face, and an honest-to-God fedora that made him look like a film noir superhero. His eyes sparkled, framed by a similar domino mask that obscured his face. “I took down the other shadow.”

“What other shadow?”

The Mystery Man shot Hanzo dead-on with a finger gun. “Exactly.”

Hanzo didn’t bother to hide his smile. The Mystery Man earned that right long ago. “Then I apologize, but my refusal from before still stands.”

“Aww come on darlin’! You and me would make a hell of a pair! Chase these shadows out of town before they knew what hit ‘em. There’s gotta be a way for lil’ old me to change your mind.”

“How am I supposed to trust my back to someone I don’t know?”

The Mystery Man closed the distance between them. There was that faint buzz in the back of Hanzo’s mind again, telling him that he should know who this mystery man is. Everything about him was achingly familiar. The frame of his body, the creases in the corner of his eyes, the hearty chuckle and the thick accent that made Hanzo’s toes curl. There was a wall of otherworldly magic keeping the pieces of the puzzle from snapping together. The same magic that kept the world from finding out about Hanzo’s nightly activities.

“Sugarplum,” The Mystery Man purred. “I don’t know your name, yet it’s already carved into my heart. I don’t see why we should let something as trivial as who we are stand between us.”

Before he could even formulate a reply, The Mystery Man took Hanzo’s hand with his own, leaned down, and pulled the scarf over his mouth down long enough to press a faint kiss on Hanzo’s knuckles. The sensation of warm lips against his flesh set off a thousand half-formed memories just out of reach. Kisses. Touches. Laughter and moans. By the time The Mystery Man pulled his scarf back up the last few glimpses into a life that wasn’t his own slipped through Hanzo’s fingers.

“If it is trivial, then why not tell me your name, Mystery Man?”

“You first, Scion Moon.”

Funny how Hanzo only hated that nom de plume when it was said by someone who wasn’t The Mystery Man. “Perhaps a deal? We exchange names once these shadows are driven from the city.”

“Only if numbers are included,” The Mystery Man said with a wink as the wind picked up.

The air filled with scent of roses before the first petal blew past the Mystery Man’s face. Then another, then another, until the air was thick with rose petals. They twirled around Hanzo, obscuring his vision until they were all he could see. Every petal that brushed past his skin felt like an intimate touch. When he closed his eyes he could pretend it was the Mystery Man himself caressing his cheek, running his fingers through his hair, or leaving a ghost of a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo snapped open his eyes but the Mystery Man and the petals were gone. All that remained was a single perfect rose laying at Hanzo’s feet. When he got home he put it in the vase with all the others, still undying, glowing softly in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Tumblr](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com) for more Overwatch shipping! And don't be afraid to drop a line! I'm lonely! 
> 
> Want to know what happened to Cyber Vale? [Click here!](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com/post/148519005156/hey-wheres-welcome-to-cyber-vale)
> 
> And check out [My Blog](https://aughtpunk.wordpress.com/) for updates and original fiction!


End file.
